Hetalia T or D
by jueivus
Summary: Basically u send in reviews and the charectors of hetalia do them rated M for the naughty of u
1. Chapter 1

Hetalia Truth or Dare

by Jueivus

Juei: hiya people Juei here and my co-host Anna, say hi Anna (turns to Anns)

Anna: yo pe oh ple

Juei: say hi everyone

Russia: hullo ^J^

Prussia: hallo I AM ZE AWEZOME PRUSSIA!

Germany: hallo

Italy: ciao

Spain: (hugs Romano) hola

Romano: GET-A OFF ME-A BASTARDO!

Korea: annyeong

Japan: konnichiwa

China: Ni hao

America:YO DUDE

England: hello

Poland: like hi

Belarus: MARRY ME BROTHER!

Juei & Anna: that wasn't a hello Belarus

Belarus: YES IT WAS!

Juei: ok, ok it was well this is a T or D fic so send in your truths and dares PLEASE REVIEW!

My friend DJMitsu was the one who inspired me to right a T or D fanfic


	2. Chapter 2

Juei: hay

Anna: I wanna read our reviews

Juei: only one for now

Anna: fine "Lucy Evone!" writes

I dare:

Russia and China to make out

Germany and Italy to make out

France and America to fight over Iggy! That's all…for now…

China: WHY ARU!

Russia: its not that bad, da! (leans forward and kisses China deeply)

Germany: (blushes) vha-vhat

Juei: u heard the nice reviewer make out with Italy

Italy: YAY! GermanyGermanyGermany (jumps up and down)

Germany: o-ok (leans in and kisses Italy)(pulls back and smooths hair back)

Juei: oh c'mon u can do better but whatev you did the dare

Italy: NEEEXT! Demonfangirl writes

hay this is demongirl and imam review now

LE DARES france I dare u to jump of a building

America u cant forget ur brother Canada and u cant say ur the hero, Prussia kiss juei, and Canada u have to be REGINISED scream if u have to

LE GIFTS Russia heres some vodka, china a stuffed panda for u, england heres some scones, france u get to not be slaped, japan here are some mangas, Prussia and germany heres ur beer, ital PASTAAAA!, romano and spain tomatoes for u, for Poland a new dress, heres a coupon for burgers America, korea u get to grope china

bye bye says the Demongirl

Juei: heh heh heh heh heh heh eheh U HEARD HER FRANCE GO JUMP OFF A BUILDING (clutches my stomache laughing my ass off)

France: why do you 'ate me

Juei:(drags him off to the roof and pushes him off) don't worry you cant die what a shame to

France: (walks back in limping) ow zat 'urt

Everyone: (on the floor laughing our asses off)

Anna: d-dude that was was sooooo fun-funny HAHAHA

Everyone: (to busy laughing to read the next review)

(random new co-host) Jane: h-hi I'm Jane, our next review is from "scartolan101"

hey bro, story sounds good so far. Here are some truths: how far would you go with a girl/boy for a Klondike bar? Who do you like most right now?whats the stupidest thing youv done from your own free will?

Juei: hay sis um no where I had Klondike bars. I like um p-prussia. Be your brother but its fun lol

Everyone else: (has passed out and cant answer)

Juei: biiiiiiieeeeeee

Hay if u wanna be a co-host PM me ur charactors description name, gender, eye, color, personality, and who the have a crush on ^_~ please review oh and if I dont update for a while its cause im not at my grandmas house I don't have a computer at my house so don't think I abandond u guys who have read im just not able to get to a computer


	3. Chapter 3

Anne: WE GOT REVIEWS!

Juei: yeeesss

Jane: "DJMitsu" writes

I want America and Russia to fistfight, I want Germany to give Italy complete control of his country for a week, I want China to draw a moustache on a Hello Kitty doll, Iggy to get wasted, Prussia to eat a raw pineapple, Canada to go outside and hit the first guy he sees.

Allllllso, I want a hug from Russia and a kiss from France. XD

France, if people give you trouble, lemme know. *casually waves a pipe*

America: WHA THAT COMMIE ISNT TOUCHING ME!

Russia: how fun, it wont hurt zat much if u vecome vone with muther Russia, da!(lifts a fist a punches him in the face)

America: (knocked out)

Prussia: aaww zat took shorter zan expected kesesesese

Canada: I-I have to h-hit someone?

Juei: duh that's what it said

Everyone except juei: who are you talking to?,(turns to Canada) who are you?

Canada: um can papa France come outside

France: honhonhon zank u Mitsu , oh yez Mathiew

~~France and Canada are outside~~

Canada: sorry papa France but I have to (punches France in the face)(runs back in)(sits in Prussias lap by acsedent){I love PruCan}

France:(walks in unharmed) of coarse ill kizz you honhonhon (leans in and kisses u)

Russia: da! Ill hug you (wraps you in a bear hug)

Juei: hey Mitsu will 3 chapters be ok? For the whole Germany gives Italy his land thing

Germany:(looks worried)

China: WHY ARUU!

Juei: YOU HAAAVE TODO IT

China:(closes eyes and scribbles a moustache on his Hello Kitty) a-aru *sniff*

Prussia: a pineapple that's all you can zink of for ze awesome Prussia to do kesesesese weak (eats a random pineapple that came from no where)

Sooo sorry Demonfangirl ill have yo put ur review in the next one my fingers hurt and my dads kicking me off the computer oh and review please and if u wanna be a co-host PM me ur info on your character bye till next chap oh and it might be late im leaving tomarro its friggen 10:02pm


End file.
